A New Life
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Bardock thought his life was lost only to awaken on Earth. Wondering how he arrived there and how he survived the blast that was supposed to end it all. However, the Earth he landed on was not the one from his visions. Now he has to live on Earth with a bunch of crazy Goddesses. Life couldn't get any better or can fate have plans yet?


**A New Life: Chapter 1:**

"Dear sister, why don't you go sleep?" Belldandy asked her young sister.

Belldandy was a young woman with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a dark red dress over a white long sleeved shirt.

"I don't want him to wake up alone." Arianna stated with a small frown.

Arianna was the younger sister to Belldandy and Urd, but was the older sister of Skuld. She had long dark brown hair that was wavy and stopped at the center of her back; Arianna had dark brown eyes that were shielded under thin black rimmed glasses. Arianna wore a white long sleeved dress with a red blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Belldandy let a soft smile take over her lips before saying," Very well. But please try to get sleep soon. We maybe Goddess's, but we can't continue without sleep."

"I will sister." Arianna replied with a smile.

After Belldandy left the room, closing the sliding doors shut, Arianna looked at the stranger that was asleep in her bed. It had been nearly two days since she and the other found him in the back of the temple. He was battered up badly, he had black hair that spiked and what was most interesting about the stranger was that he had a brown tail. The stranger had a X shaped scar on his left cheek.

Arianna instantly noticed that the stranger was beginning to stir when he opened his dark eyes. Arianna let the red blanket and gently sat down on the bed causing the stranger to look at her with confusion before his eyes widened and quickly began to sit up. Arianna quickly placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Please don't get up. You've been hurt very badly and I just now managed to heal most of your wounds. My name is Arianna, what's yours?" She asked.

"Bardock, now where am I? Where is Freeza?" He growled out.

Arianna looked at him with confusion before replying," Who is Freeza? You are on Earth."

"Earth? My son!" Bardock exclaimed, but grunted in pain before he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Please, rest your body is still recovering. I know that you are confused, but we are also confused on how you got here as well. We just found you in the back of the temple…*almost naked*" Arianna muttered the last part.

However, Bardock heard it and raised an eyebrow at her causing Arianna to blush it was then that awkward silence that followed suit was interrupted by a loud growl. Arianna couldn't help the grin that began to appear on her face nor the giggles that came out. Bardock glared at her before she said;" I guess you're hungry, my sisters and Keiichi are going to be happy to know you are awake."

"Look, I need to know what happened to Planet Vegeta and how am I still alive." Bardock growled out.

Arianna looked at him apologetically before replying," I am sorry, but I don't know either."

Bardock let out an aggravated sigh before flopping back onto the bed and closing his eyes, he listened as the woman known as Arianna left the room. It was about five minutes later when he reopened his eyes to see Arianna come in with a meal. Bardock could hear his stomach began to growl again.

Arianna smiled at him before placing the tray in front of him, she was just about to help him when he brushed her off. He managed to sit up by himself though it was painful for him to do it. He let out a quiet sigh of relief before he began to eat after the first attentive bite his eyes widened slightly. He then began to scarf the food down, making Arianna giggle after he finished his food he used the back of his hand to wipe his face.

"I am glad you like dinner, Belldandy will be happy to hear it." Arianna stated.

It was then that a knock on the door sounded, soon Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi entered the room.

"Bardock this is my sister Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and this is my friend Keiichi." Arianna stated as she pointed to each person in the same order as she said them.

"Everyone this is Bardock," Arianna stated with a small smile.

"Hello, Bardock. Are you feeling better?" Belldandy asked,

"Yes I am fine," Bardock stated,

"Bardock why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, it may help send you back home." Belldandy said.

Bardock grunted before saying," I am a Saiyan and there is nothing for me to return to my home was destroyed by Freeza."

This caused everyone to become quiet before Belldandy stated," You can stay here for as long as you want. I am sorry you people have passed."

"Yeah, besides things around are interesting enough. With you in the mix it will make it all the more exciting." Urd stated with a smirk.

"Now hold a minute! Let the poor guy rest I mean come on he is till hurt." Keiichi stated.

Bardock was about to say something when Arianna asked," You still hungry?"

Bardock nodded his head before he noticed that on each of the women they had a blue colored symbol on their foreheads and underneath both eyes. Arianna's symbols were completely different from the others. Hers had the shape of the sun with a crescent moon in the center. Arianna smiled again before turning to the others.

"Keiichi is right come on we should all let Bardock rest he is still recovering from his injuries after all I am sure he has had enough noise today." Arianna stated with a small smile.

After everyone left the room it was just Arianna and Bardock in the room again, Arianna turned to Bardock and said," It's okay to cry. To grieve for the ones you lost maybe then can your soul find the peace it's looking for."

"I won't cry, I am not WEAK." Bardock growled out in anger.

Instead of being afraid Arianna smiled her eyes seemed to soften in understanding before saying," Just because you cry doesn't mean that you are weak it just show that you care for the ones you lost. The ones that you still hold in your heart."

Arianna then walked over to Bardock and quickly leaned forward causing him to lean back slightly. Bardock glared at her growling at her at the same time however his eyes widened slightly when Arianna placed a gently kiss on his cheek.

"Rest some more I'll bring in more food soon." Arianna said before standing up and leaving the room.

Bardock was confused by Arianna and the who situation that had come to past, but deep down he knew that he would see his son again and maybe find more in life.

**(Sorry for Bardock OOCness. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
